Problemas de identidad
by bestsellerwriter
Summary: Una misión encubierta. Una venganza del joven aprendiz del caballero oscuro. Dos super parejas. Y problemas tamaño super. ¿Cómo reaccionarías, si supieras que estás embarazada de un compañero al que no soportas (al menos de cara al publico)? La seguridad de la Tierra pende de un fino hilo.
1. Chapter 1

Descargo de responsabilidad: Young Justice y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Peter David y a DC Comics. Sin embargo esta historia es enteramente mía y no autorizo el plagio.

-Capítulo 1- **Identidades**

Era curioso y frustrante. Habiendo una amenaza alienígena a nivel global ellos debían encargarse discretamente de una amenaza a la sede de las Naciones Unidas. A Batman le había llegado un soplo sobre un ataque a la cumbre que se iba a realizar el próximo mes. Buscando un equilibrio de destrezas les había escogido a ellos cuatro y ahora se dirigían en avión hacia Nueva York. En pleno mes de diciembre la ciudad estaba preciosa con las luces de Navidad ya puestas. Ellos iban en un vuelo comercial de incógnito, desde luego, no iban en turista, pero tampoco en preferente, de incógnito. Batman les había escogido siguiendo un criterio claro, suplir unos las cadencias de otros. Megan poseía las habilidades a psíquicas de las que los demás carecían y que a la hora de comunicarse de manera discreta les serían muy útiles, sentada a su lado estaba Artemisa que por su increíble inteligencia y sus habilidades de espionaje había sido elegida como líder de la misión. Sentados tras ellas estaban sus dos compañeros. En primer lugar estaba Conner con su habitual máscara de inmutabilidad que gracias a sus habilidades heredadas de Superman y su habilidad en la lucha a corta distancia había sido seleccionado. Junto a él, distraído charlando con una azafata estaba Wally, elegido por su gran capacidad cerebral y por sus extraordinarias habilidades físicas.

Megan trataba de distraer a Artemisa que irritada escuchaba al pelirrojo coquetear con la azafata, que le sonreía encantada por las atenciones que la prodigaba.

-Jhon, ¿te importaría callarte? Hay gente que intenta dormir –gruñó molesta la rubia girándose para fulminarle con la mirada-.

Había empleado su nombre en clave con tal desdén que al joven le resultó encantador. El chico de ojos verdes le sonrió con picardía. La azafata murmuró una disculpa hacia Artemisa y siguió su ronda.

-¿Que pasa Diana? ¿Celosa?

Conner le miró confuso al igual que la azafata.

-No, simplemente me molesta oír el molesto zumbido de tu voz soltando palabras sin sentido.

Megan negó con la cabeza, desde luego, esos dos no iban a cambiar nunca, siempre negando sus ruidosos pensamientos. Lo que para ella era tan claro, a ellos no les entraría en la cabeza ni aunque Conner se lo metiese a golpes en la cabeza. Artemisa se cruzó de brazos dando por terminada la conversación pero para Wally no estaba tan claro.

-Ya, ya –se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído-. Seguro que si le pregunto a Megan qué es lo que estabas sintiendo hace unos momentos, te sentirías muy, muy incómoda ¿no crees?

-Oh, por favor, deja de humillarte Jhon.

-Chicos…-empezó la marciana-.

-La que te humillas eres tú, no sabes aguantar que hable con otra chica sin ponerte demasiado evidentemente celosa.

-Chicos…

-No te soporto en general y me da igual con quién hables, lo que no quiero es que lo hagas ahora, tengo sueño.

-Chicos…

-¿Por qué no lo admites?

-Chicos…

-¿Por qué no te despiertas?

-Chicos…

-Ya vale –gruñó Conner molesto-. Martha quiere deciros algo, dejar vuestras peleas para otro momento. Dick tiene razón, buscaros una habitación.

Ambos le miraron molestos. El chico decidió probar de nuevo a la arquera.

-Dime Megan, preciosa.

-Nada, en realidad Conner ha conseguido que paraseis de pelear, así que me ha ahorrado ese trabajo. ¿Una galleta con chocolate?

-¡Sí! –Exclamó el joven-.

Ella le ofreció la bolsa, el chico bala cogió dos con una sonrisa. Ella le ofreció a Conner que cogió una. Luego se giró en su asiento para compartir con la rubia las que quedaban.

Comenzaron a hablar telepáticamente.

-Artemisa, cielo, ya te lo he dicho más veces, puedo oír tus pensamientos y sigo sin entender por qué no quieres que Wally sepa lo que sientes.

-Y siempre es la misma respuesta Megan, nada. No siento nada.

-Oh, vamos, puedes engañar a cualquiera pero yo puedo ver tu mente, a mí, no puedes engañarme.

-Megan…

-¡No! No intentes confundirme. ¡Argg! Los humanos sois tan… extraños. En Marte no hay ningún problema, todos vemos los pensamientos de todos y si dos personas se quieren como lo hacéis vosotros dos, se quedan juntos.

-Yo no… espera, ¿los dos? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso a Wally le…?

La marciana se llevó las manos a la boca.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso! –Dijo en voz alta-.

-¡Sí lo has hecho!

-No, no he dicho eso –continuó por telepatía-. He dicho que en Marte si dos personas…

-Exacto, has dicho si "dos". Eso incluye a ambos.

-No, ¡ay Megan! ¿Qué he hecho?

La rubia sonrió una carcajada satisfecha en la mente de ambas.

El chico de ojos verdes apoyó los brazos sobre los asientos de las chicas.

-¿Se puede saber de qué habláis señoritas?

-De nada importante Wally –dijo Megan nerviosa-.

-Sí, de nada importante –dijo la arquera-. Cosas nuestras.

-Ya… y bueno, cuál es el próximo paso a seguir –preguntó mentalmente y Miss Marte extendió la conexión para que los cuatro pudieran hablar sin ser escuchados-.

La rubia frunció el ceño y comenzó a darles detalles discutidos con Batman.

-Bien. Batman nos ha reservado habitaciones en un hotel desde el que podremos ver la sede de la O.N.U. sin dificultad.

-¿Y nuestras tapaderas?

-Megan las tiene, están escritas en marciano para evitar problemas de confidencialidad. Megan, por favor, léenoslas.

La chica que ahora llevaba el cabello de un suave color pelirrojo sacó un sobre marrón y comenzó a leer unas fichas que tenía dentro.

-Oh, oh.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pues que no os van a hacer ninguna gracia las tapaderas.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y eso por qué?-preguntaron al unísono Wally y Artemisa-.

-Ya veréis. Primero leeré las nuestras, porque si no luego estaréis demasiado ocupados protestando como para prestarme atención.

-Matthew Foster, veintidós años. Estudia en la Universidad de Gotham City. Viene con su novia Martha Daniels y con sus amigos a pasar las navidades a Nueva York. Tiene dos hermanas pequeñas y vive con su ellas y su tío Max, que por supuesto no existe. El resto de la falsa personalidad te lo deja a ti Conner. Tus documentos de identificación los tengo yo, ahora te los doy en cuanto acabe con las identidades.-Está bien.

-Martha Daniels, veinte años…

-¡Asaltacunas! –Le reclamó Kid Flash a Superboy-.

-Yo no he robado nada –dijo el chico de ojos azules sin entender-.

El pelirrojo se dio un golpe con la mano en la frente.

La chica de marte siguió leyendo.

-Estudia en la Universidad de Star City junto con Jhon Daniels, su primo. ¡Genial Wally somos primos!

-Bueno preciosa, permíteme decirte que si no estuvieras con Conner, no me importaría que fuésemos, ya sabes, algo más –dijo con tono seductor-.

-Hombre, Wally, tampoco nos parecemos tanto como para pasar por hermanos –dijo la chica de ojos ambarinos con una sonrisa-.

La rubia soltó una risita burlesca que irritó al velocista.

-No tiene gracia.

-Sí la tiene, lo que pasa es que tú no te has visto la cara.

El chico de ojos verdes la fulminó con la mirada arrancándole otra sonrisa.

-Bien, tengo un hermano mayor y una hermana pequeña, vivo en la residencia de la Universidad. Y el resto me lo voy inventando según esto.

-¿Y yo? –Preguntó el chico más rápido del mundo-.

-Bueno, tú eres Jhon Daniels, veintiún años, hijo único, estudias en la Universidad de Star City y vives en un apartamento con tu prometida Diana Cooper. Os casáis el próximo abril.

-¡¿Qué?!

Conner y Megan se llevaron las manos a la cabeza. El grito que habían pegado Wally y Artemisa había sido tanto por vía telepática, como por sonido.

Los demás pasajeros los miraron molestos mientras les regañaban por gritar en el avión. Ellos se disculparon brevemente.

-Aún no he acabado –les recordó la chica a los enfurecidos héroes que la miraban-.

-La parte buena es que ya no puede ser peor –suspiró Wally-.

-No creas, porque según esto, tu encantadora prometida está esperando un hijo tuyo.

El shock generado en sus mentes fue tal que a Wally se le olvidó hasta su nombre. Artemisa por su parte se sintió repentinamente enferma.

-No, no, no, no. Batman se habrá equivocado. No son nuestras coartadas. Estas equivocada Megan.

-No, aquí lo pone clarísimo dijo mostrándole la hoja escrita en marciano.

-Sí, clarísimo –dijo sarcástica-. No leo marciano.

-Ah, ya perdona. Bueno, pues eso es lo que pone. Las protestas al tío de la capa negra y orejas de murciélago. Oficialmente, estás embarazada.

Tras un leve shock Wally se atrevió a mirarla de reojo con la cara más roja que el traje de su tío. Ella se puso en pie iracunda. Megan la miró tratando de calmarla. Pero ella la ignoró y fue hacia la zona de las azafatas que en esos momentos estaba vacía. La marciana la miró preocupada y fue tras ella. Retiró su conexión con los chicos y fue con ella.

Se la encontró en el suelo junto a la puerta de salida. Se sentó frente a ella.

-Estás muy alterada, deberías relajarte, no es bueno para el bebé -susurró la sobrina del detective marciano-.

Ella la miró molesta.

-¿Y por qué no eres tú la que está con el zanahorio ese y encima embarazada? Por lo menos tú le soportas.

Megan prefirió usar la telepatía con ella.

-Bueno, por lo que capté de la mente de Dick antes de irnos, creo que él tuvo algo que ver.

-Entonces puedo hablar con Batman para que nos cambie las tapaderas.

-No, una vez que empieza la misión es imposible. Lo siento.

Ella se removió en su sitio, incómoda y rabiosa. Megan le puso una mano en el hombro para reconfortarle.

-De acuerdo, pero como haga una sola bromita, la tenemos.

-Está bien, le diré que se muerda la lengua.

La marciana le mandó un mensaje a Wally diciéndole que ella estaba muy enfadada y que como se pasase iba a acabar con una flecha donde nunca da el sol. El pelirrojo tragó saliva.

-Bien, avisado está. Ahora, vente, tengo que seguir con vuestras identidades.

Miss Marte se puso en pie y le tendió una mano a la arquera que la tomó y se incorporó. Volvieron a sus asientos. Artemis se sentó en el suyo con las piernas encogidas y rodeadas por sus brazos.

-Bueno, continúo con la tapadera de nuestra futura mamá –bromeó Megan, ganándose una mirada furiosa por parte de la rubia-. Vale, vale, perdona.

-Hoy no está para bromas –afirmó Superboy ganándose un sarcástico aplauso mental por parte de la líder de la misión -, el problema es que precisamente para estos casos hay muchas.

También a él le fulminó con la mirada.

-Te la estás jugando Kon-El –dijo la de ojos negros -.

Él solo sonrió de lado con autoconfianza ignorando su comentario.

-¿Alguna broma estúpida más?

-No. Perdona –dijo Megan-. Diana Cooper, veinte años, estudia en la Universidad Metropolitana de Gotham City. Un hermano pequeño que vive con su abuela Margaret en Ohio. Vive con su prometido y padre de su hijo Jhon Daniels. Estás embarazada de cuatro meses. El resto a tu elección.

-Menos mal que me dejan elegir algo, ¿qué el color de la ropa?

-Vamos, vamos Artemisa, tampoco es tan grave, solo será por un mes.

-Argg, está bien, pero no entiendo por qué yo y no tú –dijo la chica molesta-.

-Ya te he dicho que fue cosa de Dick.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Kid Flash-. ¡Oh, será desgraciado! Se está vengando por la broma que le gasté.

-¿Qué broma? –preguntó Superboy curioso-. ¿Fuiste tú el que le encerró con Zantanna?

-¿Qué hiciste, que? –Preguntó Megan-. ¡Eso es genial! ¡Gracias a ti ahora están saliendo!

-¿Verdad que sí? –Sonrió el chico bala-.

-¿Verdad que no? –La arquera le fulminó con una mirada-. Sabía yo que tú tenías que tener algo que ver con esto, siempre te lo cargas todo.

-Pero yo lo hice con buena intención, no por molestarle, la culpa es de Dick.

-Sí, sí. Ya me las pagarás.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que de pronto una voz les sobresaltó.

-Señores pasajeros, por favor regresen a sus asientos y abróchense los cinturones, aterrizaremos en unos minutos.

Sin una palabra más, todos se colocaron en sus asientos aparcando la conversación por el momento.

-Así que madre ¿eh? –Pensó Artemisa llevándose una mano al vientre-. Maldito vigilante de la playa.

Megan sonrió al leerle los pensamientos.


	2. Chapter 2

Descargo de responsabilidad: Young Justice y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Peter David y a DC Comics. Sin embargo esta historia es enteramente mía y no autorizo el plagio.

-Capítulo 2- **Sofás**

M'gan y Conner entraron en su habitación del hotel visiblemente asombrados. A pesar de que la recepcionista había dicho que no habría sofás, había uno enorme frente a la tele de plasma, muy parecido al que tenían en el Monte Justicia. Sobre él había una nota.

_Sé que os encanta el sofá y vosotros_

_no tenéis la culpa de nada._

_Pero decidle algo sobre el sofá a K.F. o a A.C._

_y os quedaréis sin él. Por cierto, la estática se_

_pone pulsando el botón amarillo en el mando._

_R.G._

Conner y M'gan se miraron divertidos.

-Bueno, al fin y al cabo, él es el jefe –dijo el clon con una sonrisa y tiró de la chica hacia él mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá.

La marciana chocó contra él con una risa. Se unieron en un fogoso beso. Promesa de muchos más mientras que M'gan colocaba las cámaras gracias a la telequinesis. Y ahí comenzó una ardiente y larga noche que a ellos se les hizo breve pero en la que de nuevo sus solitarios y extraterrestres cuerpos y corazones se fundieron en uno solo nuevamente.

-¡Vaya! ¡Esto es increíble! Ahora es cuando realmente me alegro de que Batman sea millonario –dijo Wally-.

-Es impresionante –concedió Artemisa -.

Estaban en una impresionante habitación. Muy elegante. Parecía sacada de un libro de cuentos. Sin embargo lo que no resultaba nada práctico es no había ningún sofá, absolutamente ninguno. Solo esas molestas sillas ergonómicas en las que no había quien durmiese. Ambos repararon molestos en ese detalle. Y Dick se había asegurado de poner su habitación y la de Conner y M'gann a suficiente distancia como para que no pudiesen cambiarse sin levantar sospechas. Pero no podían quejarse porque tenían el mejor ángulo posible del Edificio de las Naciones Unidas. Antes que nada Artemisa colocó las micro-cámaras en el marco de la ventana. Sin embargo Wally se tumbó en la cama mientras comía un bocata, llenando la cama de migas.

Cuando la rubia acabó de colocar los últimos sensores, se giró hacia él. Y cuando se lo encontró tirado en la cama rodeado por los restos del bocata se enfureció.

-¿Eres tonto o qué? ¿Cómo te pones a comer encima de nuestra cama?

Él sonrió de lado.

-Así que ahora es NUESTRA cama ¿eh? –Remarcó el nuestra-.

Ella pasó del blanco al rojo en menos de un segundo.

-¡No! ¡Tú me has entendido perfectamente! Solo digo que si vamos a dorm… -se calló poniéndose aún más roja-.

-Dormir los dos JUNTITOS. ¡Vaya, ya sabía yo que era irresistible! –dijo con una carcajada burlona-.

-No eres irresistible –protestó cruzándose de brazos-. De hecho eres perfectamente resistible.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí.

Entonces, se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. Se miraron a los ojos desafiantes.

-Con que no soy irresistible.

-Para nada.

Wally se acercó un paso.

-¿No soy atractivo?

-No.

Otro paso, ella retrocedió uno, él estaba empezando a ponerla nerviosa, invadía su espacio vital.

-¿Encantador tal vez?

-Ni de lejos.

Otro paso hacia delante de Wally y otro hacia atrás de Artemisa.

-¿Deseable?

-Más quisieras.

Artemisa se quiso adelantar a él y retroceder un paso más, pero chocó con el único escritorio de la habitación. Él sonrió de lado y se acercó a ella. A penas los separaban veinte centímetros, distancia que Wally redujo a cinco. La rubia pensó que si seguía subiéndole sangre a la cabeza le explotaría. Cuando las manos del velocista se posaron en sus caderas, sintió como aumentaba un par de grados su temperatura y ahí supo que le daría un golpe de calor.

-Entonces… ¿No te pongo nerviosa? –Susurró el pelirrojo casi encima de sus labios-.

-No –negó de nuevo, intentando mantener su dignidad un poco más-.

-Una pena –dijo y rozando sus bocas-.

Y entonces la besó. Primero despacio, lentamente, como una simple caricia que hizo que a la rubia le saltase el corazón en el pecho. Tiernamente. Ella se quedó quieta, incapaz de moverse o de realizar gesto alguno. Y cuando Kid Flash iba ya a separarse notó como la protegida de Flecha Verde se agarraba a sus antebrazos y le devolvía el beso. Y como no podía ser de otra manera con ellos dos ahí comenzó otra pelea, otra lucha por el control. Hubo un momento en el que parecía que el sobrino de Flash era quien llevaba el control le pasó la lengua por el labio inferior a la chica que soltó un gemido inconsciente y separó los labios. Fue la señal que el chico de ojos verdes necesitaba para profundizar más el beso. Ella subió sus brazos hasta la nuca del chico para acercarlo más. Él apretó su agarre en la cintura de la chica y cruzó los brazos tras la espalda de ella. Estaban totalmente pegados y un pensamiento vino a sus mentes aunque no salió de ahí.

-Encajamos.

Porque ambos se completaban, es más, Artemisa estaba completamente segura de que si apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del velocista, encajaría perfectamente, no tendría ni que ponerse de puntillas, ni que agacharse, eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

El pelirrojo gruñó molesto cuando se separaron agitados por el beso. Ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del corredor. Este apretó las manos sobre su espalda acercándola más a él.

Estuvieron en silencio un rato, asustados de sus propias reacciones ante aquel beso. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a moverse.

-¿Qué ha… sido eso? –dijo ella sin moverse-.

Él tampoco movió un músculo, salvo los necesarios para contestarle.

-Depende… ¿qué quieres que sea?

Esa respuesta le provocó un estremecimiento a la rubia en el que se deleitó el joven de ojos verdes.

El silencio se prolongó unos minutos más en los que ninguno de los dos abrió los ojos, sintiendo el cuerpo del otro junto al propio, deleitándose en las reminiscencias de aquel beso, en las sensaciones que les embargaban. Si M'gan hubiese leído sus mentes en aquel instante, habría tenido migraña por la cantidad y variedad de los pensamientos que surcaban las mentes de los jóvenes héroes.

-No lo sé. E… estoy confusa –hizo una pausa-. Tú… ¿Qué… quieres que sea?

Wally lo meditó durante unos segundos. Y entonces le dijo exactamente lo que deseaba.

-Algo más.


End file.
